Drake2O2
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: The continuation of the critically acclaimed Drake2O. Drake Parker, the Australian merman, must decide whether to pursue a career in music or remain the boyfriend of Emma Gilbert. Lewis, Cleo, and Rikki disapprove of their relationship and are certain that Drake will reveal them as mermaids to the public. Will Australia erupt in chaos? Will Drake and Josh return to San Diego alive?


**A/N: After receiving many PMs, I now continue Drake2O2: The Sequel! New characters, new OCs. new faces :) All of my fans will love this sequel! Happy day!**

The mermaid was…

IT WAS L-E-WIS THE MERMAN!

PLOT TWIST!

"Drake, my love," Le-wis said.

NO, LEWIS NO! You cannot escape from here! IT is dangeorus! Almost as dangerous as your home land! The homeless man gave me a prophecy. He is actually my dad, btw. WE must escape from this terrible sad place in 77 days or else we will like all die."

Lewis cried. "Cleo is dead," he said. "Please hold my hand."

"NO, MERMAN! I AM SHARK KING! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE!" Drake had matured, he no longer needed Lewis.

He needed Gill. He needed Josh. He needed to escape this horrible place. So he killed Le-wis, by taking a sharp rock and piercing through his heart, well figuratively, and literally. Plus he kicked him onto the highway. A trucker came to a halt.

"NO! TRUCKER, NO! HIT HIM!"

"NO, DRAKE! HE's ALREADY DEAD!" The trucker yelled.

Drake then took Lewi's cold, limp body and dragged him into the ocean. Then he sat upon his ex Lewis. And thought about his plan. He drifted out to sea using him as a float.

"There, there, Lewis, it will be okay. I'll never let go, Lewis."

-cue sad Titanic music-

Then he managed to escape the terrible country of South Am-er-reeka. But he actually didnt. IT was a mirage. IT wasnt real. Also he let go of Lewis. He was just stranded in the middle of the ocean, technically Drake was bad at swimming but his merman tail helped him get back to the shore.

The shore of South Am-er-reeka.

Drake sighed.

76 days until destruction.

75.

74.

73.

72.

71.

70.

Today, Drake had a new plan. He decided to fly. So he got a ton of pidgeons and killed them all and used their feathers to build a single wing.

It didn't work. Drake almost died because he jumped off a cliff and hit the roof of a trucker.

Drake sighed. The truck swerved and fell into the ocean. Drake became a merman was okay. But the truck driver did not and was not okay. Drake used his body as a blanket and slept through the night comfortably. Much like blankie from the brave little toaster.

"Wat ru gonna do suck me to death" he said to the trucker when the trucker started to wake up and regain consciousness. Apparently he wasn't actually dead, much like the people in the prequel. Except for Dad's drake. HE was definitely dead.

Drake wept.

"NOOOO AIR CONDITIONER YOU ARE AN INVALID!" Drake actually killed the man for realzies.

He even missed Austrailia.

So Gil sensed this from her far away land, and fell from the sky like one of Drake's pidgeons. She sprouted her mermaid wings and flew to South America. Gil landed on top of the trucker, crushing him. Destroying all possibilites of him coming back to life once mor.

"oops. sorry." Gil excused herself politely and sincerely, therefore she was forgiven by the dead trucker. Drake made out of her. Or at least he imagined himself doing that. He actually gave her an awkward high five.

"Gil!"

"Drake!"

"Gil!"

"DRAKE!"

"Gil!"

"Drake!"

"Gil?"

This continued for another 10 days.

"OH no, Gil! i am wasting tiem. I must go save the world by escaping this terible countery."

"I will help you," Gil said, eating raw fish. She then stole the trucler's clothes and wrapped them into a ball. "Here. This will keep warm."

"But, GIl, we're in the ocena," Drake said. "How are we alive?"

"Because, Drake, I love you," Gil said.

"YEEEEEESS, GILLL, YEEESSS! You are clearly the true love interest of the story. Let's save the world together."

"Of course, my lovefish. By the way, where is Lewis?"

"Lewis is dead." Drake said, "Probably for good this time."

Lewis came back to life, only for Emma to kill him again with the body of the trucker. Lewis drwoned in blood. He was mildly upset.

Then Drake and Gil got to work. They had a new plan that could not possibly fail.

It failed anyway.

Twenty-two days later, Drake subtracted the numbers and realized he had 38 no, 28, no, 38 days left.

"I have another idea," Drake declared. He dragged all Southerners Americans and put them in the ocean. Drake walked across their heads by using them as a bridge. Drake returned to Australia. Gil unfortunately could not return to Australia because all of these people fainted.

Gil cried. She was left in South America. Drake cried. His true love was not here. Not even Lewis.

Wait!

NO!

Lewis was on his back like a turtle shell on a naked turtle.

"LEWIS GET OFF OF MEEEEEE!"

"I can't the homeless man-I mean you dad, tied me to your back. I mean, the zombie version of him did."

"Oh no. LEWIS, this all of your fault! I could've carried Gil instead! but now I only have you! This disgusts me!"

Drake then killed Lewis. Lew-is became a turtle. And swam into the ocean.

Drake cried. Now what was he gonna do? He had to find Josh, and fast. He would know. And then he accidentally ran into Josh. Drake-Josh was happy.

"I saved the world by accident on purpose!" Drake declared.

WHAT?

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"You see, a homeless man told me once I had to escape or else the world would perish," Drake said.

"Drake, you idiot! You're not in Australia! You had a mirage! That's why Lewis was in your back!"

"Then who are you?"

"I am Gil. I disgised as Josh because I love you."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Australia then sank into the bottom of the ocean, thirty-two days later, because Drake failed to escape. He was too confused by the plot.

~DRAKE2O2~

 **Australia: 32 days later**

Josh knew he was drowning. Australia was sinking quickly. But suddenly a flash and magic sparkles appeared in the watery air. EVERYONE BECAME A MERMAID OR MERMAN.

They decided to start their own civilization. Josh was the king. They elected Josh since he was the smartest. LEwis was in prison even though he's in South America right now.

But where was Drake? Drake was the true Shark king. Yet Josh, his stepbrother, was the king of this civilization. Josh made the rules. Since rules were the foundation for a gentle society. Drake broke the rules on the first day even though he wasn't there yet. Josh just imagined that he would.

And then Drake appeared. With a dead Lewis on his back. "Josh, I have news," he said.

"DRAKE! BROTHA! I HAVEN"T SEEN YOU IN MANY DAYS! MANY MONTHS!"

"What? I thought I haven't seen you for 10 minutes."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's been at least 77 days!"

"Oh yeah. So yeah, Australia looks kinda weird to me. I just can't place it. What happened?"

"Drake, we're fish people! We're underwater! We can't turn back to humans, so we're going to live underwater. And guess what, Drake?"

"What?"

"I'm dating Charlotte."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-wait I thought she was dead and got sucked down into the depths of TeenNick"

"No, after the moon turned us into merpeople, Charlotte was freed."

Then Charlotte appeared at his side like a purse. Josh likes purses. The dead body of Lewis screamed.

"What happened to him?" Char cried. "Why is he dead?"

"I had to kill him in order to save the world," Drake said. "WEll the second time I just killed him because he was not my girlfriend. Not the love of my life. Where is Gil?"

"We don't know," Josh frowned. "Probably wherever you left her. She rarely moves unless she has to. Also, have you seen Mindy?"

"WHO CARES?"

Charlotte smiled. "I killed Mindy, Josh."

"nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Killing is not acceptable in my society! Now I will kill all 3 of you!"

"What?" L-e-wis cried. "Why me? I just came back from the dead!"

"BECAUSE, Drake thinks you're meeeee." Josh replied, picking up his sharp cane-sword-thing. It had a jewel on it which would be very sharp. It would probably kill them if he stabbed them with it.

Just kidding, it was really a ring pop. Josh licked it. He then killed Lewis with it. He was able to because he hit Lewi's eyeball and then LEwis dropped down the stairs even though he was a fish and wasn't standing on the ocean ground. Gravity then disappeared briefly, and LEwis flew out of the ocean and into the sky. He then fell onto a highway and got run over by a trucker, aka a big big big big big big seahorse. LEwis was sick of these scenarios. "Aww, good day mate!" Lewis cried.

"Now that's he's gone," Josh said, "Charlotte, you will now die."

"How?"

"I'll just I'll just I'll just do somethign to you that'll make you stop." He then called his "guards" over.

"Guards!" Josh yelled, calling the guards over. "Take her to prison. Make her sleep with the Mighty Mouse from the Demonater. Then make ride the Demonater until she dies from riding the Demonater."

Then the fish girl was transported to the Demonater. But she'll probably be caught by a scientist since she's a mermaid, Josh realized in his mind. It's okay. She'll die anyway.

"NOw," Josh said. "Drake, you must stay here underwater. I don't want you returning to Earth."

"What do you mean 'Earth'?" Arent we still in the Earth?"

"I MEAN THE GROUND, DRAKE, THE GROUND!"

"oh. Why?"

"Drake, you will die if you go onto land. Permanently, not like Lewis. You are a wanted criminal. I'm pretty sure you caused a truck crash, and you're also responsible for killing Lewis again, and you also sank Australia because you killed a homeless man."

"Hey! That homeless man was my dad! He told me the prophecy! And i didn't do anything about it! And then Australia sank anyway! Here, look, check out his book."

The book got soggy once it was exposed. It fell apart. The remaining pages were smeared in ink. Important messages were now erased.

Josh smacked his brother really hard and took his little neck, DOOM DOOM DOOM!

"YOU IDIOT!"

He didn't strangle Drake but he wished he died. He then choked on the book parts.

"Wait, Drake! I have the whole book memorized!" Lewis said. "So don't kill me!"

Drake threw his weapons to the ground, including his truck, accidentally killing Lewis. Josh did the same thing but harder.

Lewis woke up. "It's okay, I'm alive."

Cleo swam over. "What are you doing to LEwis:? My love?"

"Cleo! I should've chosen you! Maybe this would've never happened if I never got Charlotte! Actually, it's all your fault! If you never broke up with me, this maniac would have never came! I've spent days, MONTHS, WITH HIM! I AM SICK OF THIS MANIAC!"

Cleo then silenced Lewis. "Lewis, no one cares. You are donkey now. You will carry my things and will feed me."

"Fine, as long as you're not Drake."

"Wait!" Drake cried. "Tell me what the book said!"

"NEVVAAAAAAA!" Lewis screamed. Lewis then attempted to swim away, but Cleo grabbed him.

"Lewis, please! We must save our civilization! What if the book says we're in danger?" Cleo pleaded.

"Okay." Lewis muttered, "It's just some homeless man's book. It's not a real prophecy."

"NO IT'S THE TRUTH!" Drake politely and gently interrupted. "THAT'S MY DAD! LOOK AT ALL OF THE AUSTRALIANS UNDERWATER. IT IS NOT LIKE CELEBRITIES UNDERWATER, THIS IS AN ISSUE."

"Whatever. Anyway, it said that the hero of the prophecy/antagonist/anti-hero/protagonist villain will soon face a new challenge. This new civilization depends on this person's cooperation in finding the golden spherical circle made of a type of element which is either plastic, gold, or diamond, or like lead, then we'll all lose our mermaid tails and gils. And we'll all die because people can't live underwater. Highways will take over the planet. It would be bad."

"MY LEGACY!" Drake cried out. If this happened, his sacrifice would be meaningless.

So, Drake decided to leave the ocean and enter Earth. He needed to find Gil and needed to find the golden sphere. So he decided to steal a plane and fly it into South America. He landed on a children's birthday party, crushing the clown and the cake. Everyone screamed except for the clown because he most definitely dead. The plane then deflated and exploded. Drake walked away unscathed. He also stole some cake, making the children cry.

"How do I fulfill this prophecy?" Drake cried. Lewis was attached to him once again. And whispered the answer in his ear.

"You weren't supposed to kill the clown. He was a big part in saving the world. Now you have to find a different guy to do the job. I'll be that guy. It's okay, Drake."

"You liar! You let the clown die on purpose! Now i'll kill you, for good!"

Then Drake changed his mind. "Naw, I already killed somebody today. No more death." A bird promptly flew into Drake and the bird died. So Drake tied Lewis to the hood of the plane and flew directly into San Diego. San Diego exploded and Lewis' eyebrows were singed off. Drake sniffed the air. "It smells like a barbecue," he remarked. Drake was once again unscathed by the doom.

Lewis rolled off of his back and fell into a ditch. "DWAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEE!" he screamed. "Help me!"

But Drake was sober once again since he was in his homeland. He could once again see the craziness he has caused. He was a murderer, and he didn't know what to say. So he ditched Lewis, who was in an actual ditch, and began his quest.

TO BE CONTINUED: DRAKE202: CHAPTER 2...ALL WILL BE REVEALED

Will Drake save the world, or whatever that's left of it? What will happen to Josh? What will happen to Josh's society? Does H20 even qualify as a crossover anymore? Will Lewis die for good? Where are RIkki and Cleo? Are they dead? Most likely.


End file.
